movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Anderson and Sheila
Anderson and Sheila (the film begins) (episode to be exact) (as it plays) (Anderson hops around) (and hums a tune) (BUMP) Anderson: Oof! Sheila: Ow. Anderson: Oh, Excuse me. Sheila: Pardon me. Anderson: Didn't... (gasps, Lovehearts appears on his eyes) Sheila: What's up? Gumball: Do you see that? He's in love with Sheila the Kangaroo. Darwin: One of the Spyro the Dragon characters. Anais: Lovely. Psy: Helpfully Spyro and his friends will join us for more spoof traveling. Shet: Who knows? Emily: Well, there's Spyro, Sparx, Sheila, Sgt. James Byrd, Bentley, and Agent 9, to be exact. Anderson: Anderson Joey. Sheila: I'm Sheila. And you'll be happy to know that me, Sheila, Sgt. James Byrd, Bentley, Agent 9, plus Spyro, and Sparx will join you for more spoof traveling. Anderson: Guess so. Say, Don't you know I can catch a fish with my hands without a fishing pole? Sheila: How did you do? And Hunter may come along with us to join you for more spoof traveling. Anderson: I'll show you. Stephen Squirrelsky: Anderson, You'll never get on. Anderson: Nonsense. Oh, Here comes one. Watch. Sandy: Just like in The Train and the Boat. (SPLASH) Panda: This should be amusing. Anderson: Come here! (tries to grab hold of any fish) Anderson: Come on! (does his best) Sheila's line. Sheila: Need any help, Anderson? Anderson: No. I'm doing fine. I got him, Just this... This time! (SPLASH!) Stephen Squirrelsky: Hey! Sandy Cheeks: Watch it! Anderson: I got him. (grabs something) (We laugh) (at Anderson) Gumball: That's funny. He didn't really catch a fish. Anais: He caught himself a stick. Darwin: Oh, Jeez. (Anderson looks at the stick and gasps) (We kept laughing) Anderson: Oh, good show I did. Caught myself. Go ahead and laugh. Such nonsense of me not catching a fish. Sheila: What's the matter, Anderson? Can't catch a fish? Anderson: Go on! Go ahead and laugh! You're like everyone else around here! Sheila: Now remember your temper. Always be calm. Anderson: So I can't fish. You a ridiculous useless marsupial. Sheila: Now just a minute. Here now, if you want me, Spyro, Sparx, Hunter, Blink, Sgt James Byrd, Bentley, Agent 9, and Cynder to join you in more spoof traveling, please be nice to us, or you will be in big trouble, and I mean it. Stephen Squirrelsky: Oh dang. Sandy: That's not really good. Stephen Squirrelsky: Anderson, That's not nice that you talked to Sheila. Sandy: And listen up. If she, Spyro, Sparx, Hunter, Blink, Sgt James Byrd, Bentley, Agent 9, and Cynder promise to join you for more spoof traveling, learn to be more nice to her, okay? Anderson: Doggone it. I had it. Robert: Yeah. Don't upset the heroes too much. Stephen Squirrelsky: You got to be natural. That's the trick. You see? (Sings) Sandy: And this is our song beginning. (Anderson sighs) (with worry) Anderson: I think I know what to do. (goes to cheer up Sheila) (Holding a flower) (and giving it to Sheila) Anderson: Sheila, Sorry. Sheila: Apology accepted. Now me, Spyro, Sparx, Hunter, Blink, Sgt James Byrd, Bentley, Agent 9, and Cynder can join you for more spoof traveling. (Sniffs it) (and sneezes) Anderson: (sneezes) Bless me. Sheila: Gesundheit. (Stephen kept singing) (as well as Sandy did) Anderson: You do forgive me. Right? Sheila: Yeah. I do. (She kisses him) (and Anderson kisses Sheila) (Song ends) (and stops) Gumball: That's better. Darwin: More like it. Anais: Lovely. Tanya: Bravo. (The scene ends) (and stops) Category:Episodes